


Are Monsters Real Or Are They Just Imagination

by KimmyDereksgurlHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:56:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1700603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimmyDereksgurlHale/pseuds/KimmyDereksgurlHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This has been something I've been working on since last year. There may be slow updates, due to not having a computer...I'm using my mothers right now. But I have been wanting to post this on here for a while now, I first started it on Wattpad.com it is over there under the same title, but I don't know, I may delete it. Tell me what you think.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been something I've been working on since last year. There may be slow updates, due to not having a computer...I'm using my mothers right now. But I have been wanting to post this on here for a while now, I first started it on Wattpad.com it is over there under the same title, but I don't know, I may delete it. Tell me what you think.

Kristin

Chapter one : There He Was

Sometimes it feels like love. But most of the time its not. Its just...I don't know how to put it in words but I know how it feels. Sometimes you just need someone in your life that you love like a friend to talk to. But how can you talk to a friend when you have none. Most of them have their own life's or most of them had grown up...but not me. It's just the beginning.

It started late one night. It was pouring rain and I could see the flashes of lightning. I looked at the clock that was on my dresser it was 12:23am when I heard a light taping on my window. I got out of my bed and walked towards the window. I looked out the curtains. Right down below me was a creature...It had red glowing eyes the color of blood and deep brown fur. I had run down the old wooded staircase quietly and opened the door and it was running to the wood and looked back at me then it was gone. Out of my sight. I thought I was hallucinating from not getting enough sleep (That can happen I looked it up). I was always the kid in my family that pulled all nighters. I mean I have ADHD. I can't help it.

Why now. I thought to myself. Why now was I seeing things. When I start back to school tomorrow. I was out for a while because I had to go see my aunt Brooke. She lives in Ohio. Her and my mom aren't actually sisters. They had known each other since highschool so she is practically my moms sister. 

I grabbed my older brothers jacket that was worn down and tattered, I put on some flip flops and a flashlight and ran into the woods. About after fifteen minutes of searching The flashlight started flickering and about after five more flickers it stopped and went out. I had the light of the moon to guide me so I kept on walking. After a while I had found that I was not on the path any more. "Shit!" I whispered frustrated. I tried to find my way back and got even more lost...I kept walking and seen an old run down house that was half burnt down and part of the roof was missing..."Eerie." I said as I cautiously walked up the wooden stairs slowly and lightly pushed the faded red door with paint chips falling off. It creaked open and what I first seen was stairs leading up then when I looked to my left I seen what looked like used to be the front room then there was a hallway beside the stairs on the right side and there was a half a door still standing in its frame. I stepped in and was about to walk up the wooden steps that were worn down, until a man stepped out.

"What are you doing here? This is private property!" He said each word sounding like it was laced with venom. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know it was private p-property. I was lost and it's pouring rain out side a-and I thought I could warm up in here." I said, standing in my hand-me down basketball shorts and my brothers old jacket. "Well find somewhere else." He said firmly. I turned around on my heal and walked out slowly and started walking into the woods with the moonlight shining on down on my back.


	2. Hurt

Derek

Chapter 2

Sometimes I feel alive...but then I realize again...i'm just a monster. People think that monsters hide in closets, in the dark shadows, in the corner of your room, or under your bed. Well not any more. You think your more scared of us than we are of you. But the truth is your not, imagine if you were in our shoes hiding all your life because your scared of what others are going to think of you. Well no more I say. It's time we put our foot down. Stop being afraid. We used to cry in our mom and dads shoulder because we were scared. That's all over now. Its time for a new beginning. One that's not dark and scary. We all think that our mom and dads are always going to be there to save us... but one day they will not be there... and when they aren't. What are you going to do? Just give up? Or fight on? I though to myself quietly as I lay on the old bridge letting rain pour on me.

"Who was she?" I whispered quietly.

I sat up and rain dripped from my black hair that was once spiked, and rolled to my chin and off onto the old bridge. I stood up and started walking home. 

When I got there I could smell her scent all around me and it was making my head spin. I went up to my old room that had a few of my belongings such as a backpack full of clothes and toiletries. I had grabbed it up from the floor and went down the stairs slowly. There were car lights out in front of my family's old house I put the back pack down and hid in the corner by the door. Hunters. Just my luck. 

The door slowly opened and a guy about thirty stepped in with cautious steps. I slowly stepped out and put my hand around his neck putting pressure. "If I was you, I would leave." I warned.

"I was assigned a job and I'm going to finish it." He growled out, struggling to get free from my grip around his neck.

"Oh, really..." I said getting ready to kill him.

It happened all to quickly for me to realize I had been shot in the shoulder and fell to the ground. I screamed in pain and got up and grabbed my back pack running as fast as I could. I started to slow down breathing heavily. I had grabbed out my cell phone and turned on the flashlight. I stripped from my shirt. I held my phone sideways in my mouth looking over at my shot wound. "Fuck me!" I cursed. Of course no hunter would leave us with just a shot to the shoulder. I turned off the flashlight and tied my shirt to my shoulder tightly. I called Scott's cell phone and it went strait to voicemail. With my back pack on my good shoulder I ran to Stiles house. If your wondering who he is he's an annoying sarcastic teen only made up of pale skin and fragile bones. Once there I climbed in through the window and sat in the window sill waiting for his alarm to go off.

About an hour and a lot of blood later his alarm went off. He slammed his fist around looking for the snooze button. "Stiles. Time to get up. You got school." His dad, the sheriff, said. Stiles just mumbled something like five more minutes but got up with a groan and stretching his back making it pop. "Stiles you up!" Sheriff Stilinski yelled from down stairs.

"Yeah dad!" Stiles yelled and stood up from his bed and walked over to his dresser grabbing a pair of dark blue jeans and a Captain America faded blue shirt and a plaid red over shirt not even noticing me in his window sill. He walked out and went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, left his now longer hair untouched and came back a few minutes later. Dressed, he looked in his full body mirror on his wall. He looked for a few seconds the jumped his heart racing and turned around. "God, Derek! What the hell are you do-hey you don't look so well. You okay?" He asked running over.

"Hunter, sh-shot me." I said, my throat dry and scratchy.

"What! When?" He yelled in a whisper.

"Why does it matter." I growled out.

"Okay." He said putting his hands up in defense. "Just wondering. I think we should take you to Deaton. Come one Wolfie my dad just left for work." He confirmed it by yelling for his dad. He grabbed his keys, cellphone, and book bag. He opened the door and turned around. "you coming with me?" He asked.

I just mumbled a yes and went to get up almost falling. Stiles walked over and put his arm under my good shoulder taking some of my weight. We hobbled down the stairs almost falling from tripping over each others feet. He opened the door and started getting out his keys. We made it to the jeep safely him leaning me against the hood and unlocking the car door. I pushed off of the hood and stumbled to the door. I got in and shut the door stiles walking to the other side and getting in after unlocking the door. I untied my shirt from my shoulder and it had turned a purple color. He looked over and went wide eyed and just pushed the gas pedal down harder.

We arrived to Deaton's in no time. Stiles turned off the jeep and got out. I opened my door almost falling out my eyes feeling a little heavy. Stiles pulled me out of the jeep almost falling over from my weight. I didn't even realize that we were inside and that I was on the operating table. Deaton was an African American (Sorry if I offend anyone) and had his head shaved. "Derek can you hear me?" He said but it sounded muffled. My vision started to blur and there was little black dots dancing around in my eyes. I could feel my body going numb and limp. I felt a little poke on my shoulder that started to sting and hurt. I closed my eyes and waited for it to stop. I was way to tired to care about it so I kept my eyes closed and let the darkness take over.


	3. The Next Day

\--------------------------------------------

Kristin

Chapter 3

I had arrived at the school parking lot and got out of my 2012 Honda CVR. I walked in the school, everyone was looking at me like I was naked or a wild animal that they have never seen before. I found my way to the main office and asked for my schedule. "Hello I am new here and I was wondering if i could have my schedule for my classes please." She turned around. She had looked in her twenties. She wore blonde hair, brown eyes, and fair skin.

"Name please."

"Kristin Hudson." I replied politely

"Here sweetie." She said nicely, handing me my schedule.

"Thank you." I used my manners.

I left the office and looked for locker number, two forty-seven; I finally found it after three minutes of searching when I saw him, the guy from last night, talking to some kid with tanned skin and brown eyes and nicely spiked hair. I bit my bottom lip and turned around to put my things that I would not need away into my locker. I turned around and was about to walk towards them but they were gone. I . I ignored it and went to my first class science.

"Hello." I heard my teacher greeting me.

I was the first one in the class. He looks like he was in his thirty's. He had black hair, and his eyes were brown , and he had fair skin.

"Hello, I'm new here my name is Kristin Hudson." I held out my hand waiting for him to grasp it.

"My name is Mr. Harris. And Kristin you're very lucky. We're going to review what we've learned so far this year." He said smiling while shaking my hand.

The class had begun to fill with students and I had seen the kid that the guy from from last night was talking to in here and there was an empty seat next to him.

"Everyone this is our newest student, Kristen Hudson. I expect you guys to welcome her very nicely." Putting his hand out toward me, I could feel the heat rising on my face which of course mean my face was red, Great.

"Kristin you can sit next to Stiles there."

Stiles waved at me not just using his hand but his whole arm. I couldn't help but smile. I walked to my seat and smiled at him as I pulled out the chair. His hair was slightly long and was almost spiked in a messy but cute way, he had pale skin and brown eyes. "Hi, Kristin, I'm Stiles." He said smiling a goofy smile.

I couldn't help but wonder if that was his actual name.


End file.
